


Let Me Fall

by DhampirsDrinkEspresso



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, Clueless Ben Solo, Communication Via Playlist, Country Songfic, Emotional confessions, F/M, Fluff, He Washes His Hands First, Historical Reenactment, It's Too Early for I Love You, It's terrible I know, Oblivious Ben Solo, Oblivious Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Playlist, Praise Kink, Pushy Drunk Guys, Rating Earned In Chapter 3...I Hope, Semi-Public Sex, Sex at work, Slightly Germophobic Ben Solo, Smut, Social drinking, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Texas Two-Step, They Should Have Used Their Words, Title from a Country Song, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes He Carries Her, and they were ROOMMATES, line dancing, living history, mudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso
Summary: I can't slow down and I can't outrun itAll I know is I feel it comin'Just let me fall in love with youA summer job at his uncle's "Immersive Living History Experience" was the break Ben Solo needed. He didn't expect Rey, his roommate. She's younger, beautiful, and a recent fan of country music from every decade... And she likes to sing along.It's a fluffy country songfic, y'all.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Dopheld Mitaka, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. The Closer You Get, The Further I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. I was listening to a playlist and a particular line in Cole Swindell's "Get Up" caught my attention. It kept happening. This story was born. I went the really cheesy, distracting, terrible route of actually using lyrics in the body of the fic. I'm sorry (OK, not really). 
> 
> [Let Me Fall Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/41TudL5bXvsxtxUEePJCvR?si=1IYEZeL8Qm-uv7fm155LrQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Aw, long hair fallin' on a sun-tanned shoulder  
>  I'm wantin' you bad’s about to take me over  
> And I'm set on cruise  
> Just let me fall in love with you**
> 
> Rey and Ben have a typical day off, and then Rose invites Rey to join the rest of the staff for something called 'Mudding' and Ben can't resist seeing her find out first hand what that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs quoted in chapter 1:
> 
> Summary/Overall Story Title:  
> Just Let Me Fall In Love With You - Joe Nichols
> 
> Chapter Specific:  
> Get Up - Cole Swindell  
> Knockin' Boots - Luke Bryan  
> Damn I Need a Dirt Road - Muscadine Bloodline  
> The Closer You Get - Alabama (Chapter Title as well)  
> Dirty Girl - Terri Clark

He could hear her from outside. Rey had a habit of singing while she cleaned, earbuds in as she danced about the room singing along with whatever genre had caught her attention this month. Currently she was on a country kick. Last week had been the 70s, 80s and 90s. Based on what he’d heard over the speaker when she was in the shower before he left for the morning, she’d moved on to the more crossover sounds of the last ten years or so.

Ben let the old screen door slam behind him and followed the sound of her voice to the living room, rewarded by the sight of a very pert bottom in cut off shorts bouncing and wiggling to whatever she was listening to as she dusted the knick-knacks on a low shelf. Her accent almost disappeared when she was singing, and her voice was pleasant. He leaned against the wall and watched her for a moment, at least until he realized what he was doing. Feeling a little like a creep he turned to leave the room, freezing in the hallway as the lyrics she was happily belting out registered in his brain.

**_Got a spot for your tan legs 'round my red neck_ **

Um, what?  


**_Where you can outshine that big spotlight_ **

Wait, when did country music get into exhibitionism and porn?  


**_And get the party started._ **

Well, yeah, that would do it.  


**_Girl show the world how pretty you are._ **

That he could understand. They were coworkers and roommates, but he’d have to be blind not to have noticed how beautiful she was. He wanted to both show her off and hide her away.

**_And get up, get up, get up on my shoulders.  
Here, take my cuzzi so your can stays colder.  
Be my country song sing-along beer holder.  
Hurry up baby, 'fore this song's over.  
Get up, get up, get up on my shoulders  
Get up, get up_ **

OH. It was that one. He’d heard it (of course he had, she’d had the same four or five artists on repeat all week) but he hadn’t paid any attention to that particular verse, and it just sounded different when Rey’s voice was all he could hear.

He closed the door to his room and collapsed onto the bed with a groan.

Living with this woman was going to kill him.

He heard her moving down the hall, probably headed for the utility room where the washer and dryer and the shelves of cleaning supplies were housed. Oh, joy…she’d moved on to the one about “Knockin’ Boots.”

Ben grabbed a pillow and held it over his face, muffling another pained groan as he wondered again if he could convince his uncle to let him just sleep in the studio over the converted barn. Thumping sounds came from the other side of the wall as she unloaded the dryer, singing along to that damn Luke Bryan song.

**_Small town nights need both ends burnin'  
Shades need drawin', hearts need fallin'  
Boots need knockin', knockin' boots  
Knockin' boots, me and you, oh (oh)_ **

He didn’t even need to see her to have a clear picture of her bouncing around the laundry room as she folded towels or whatever else she’d had in there. Heat stroke was the least of his worries. Living with Rey was going to kill him more surely than sleeping somewhere without air conditioning or proper insulation at the height of summer.

But to do that he’d have to leave Rey here alone, and that would hurt her. She didn’t like to be alone. She had admitted that much to him when they’d first been assigned to the same house.

They were both latecomers to Skywalker Farms, his uncle’s “Immersive Living History Experience.” Ben had been called in last minute after someone had a bad fall from a horse and broken his leg (the guy, not the horse fortunately…wait, that wasn’t…anyway). His uncle’s desperate offer of a job had come at the exact moment Ben had needed a convenient escape from the pressures of the city and the choices he’d made.

The dryer slammed and he heard her again as she passed by his door.

**_Damn, I need a dirt road  
Somewhere way outta town  
Get some red clay slinging around  
Damn, I need a one lane track  
With the windshield cracked  
With the spare change rattling sound  
Damn, I need a good song, watching the sunset  
Taking me out where nobody knows  
Damn I need a dirt road_ **

He shook his head. That one he couldn’t even argue against. Just the drive to his uncle’s farm had brought Ben a sense of calm he hadn’t felt in years. He supposed that’s why he’d sent her the link, knowing she’d add it to her ever-growing music library and he wouldn’t have to actually admit he liked it to listen to it over and over.

Rey had been scheduled to arrive two weeks before him, but there had been some last-minute problem with her travel arrangements and her visa. He wasn’t completely clear on the details and she didn’t like to talk about it.

Still, the fact was, both of them had arrived after tourist season began, and most of the housing had already been taken. For the sake of her privacy, Luke had offered Rey the sole two bedroom “cabin” left unoccupied, and the plan had been to put Ben up in the main house.

Rey must have seen the look on Ben’s face and understood he _really_ didn’t want to do that. “I’d rather not be alone, if that’s okay. You said there’s two bedrooms, and we’re all adults here. I wouldn’t be opposed to a roommate, if it’s all the same to you.”

He’d been gone the moment she opened her mouth (okay, fine, the moment he saw her), and had agreed perhaps too hastily. Fortunately, Rey had assumed it was just because he didn’t want to be living with his uncle and treated like a twelve-year-old when he was over thirty.

So, they’d both moved into the final staff house, and found that living together was fairly seamless.

Ben got up earlier than she did and started the coffee when he heard her turn on the shower. Their schedules lined up for the most part, and on working days they headed to breakfast at the main house with everyone else before changing into their “period typical clothing”—Luke refused to use the word costumes—and beginning the day.

Their mornings off saw Rey sleep an extra hour or so and Ben usually made breakfast for the both of them before they went about their separate errands and tasks for the day.

Within the first few weeks they fell into a natural rhythm. Ben cooked and cleaned the kitchen. Rey did the dusting and mopping. They each handled most of their own laundry, occasionally asking if the other had anything to throw in to make a full load. They traded off cleaning the shared bathroom.

Her habit of blasting music first thing in the morning when she showered was…annoying at first. Then she’d come out of the bathroom that first morning all flushed from the heat and steam and wrapped in a towel, humming and singing along as she practically danced down the hallway to her room.

After that it was less annoying than just distracting.

And, heaven help him, cute.

**_The closer you get, the further I fall  
I'll be over the edge now in no time at all  
I'm fallin' faster and faster and faster with no time to stall  
The closer you get, the further I fall_ **

Oh, she still had some 80s country in the mix. Eclectic tastes, Rey had. Ben pulled out his phone, searching for a few YouTube links to send to her. It had become a habit when he realized how much she enjoyed discovering new music.

The knock on his door came a moment later. He sat up and called out for her to come in and the door swung open.

“Hey, roomie. Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in!”

“I know. You were cleaning.”

She grinned and held up a stack of clean laundry. “I did towels and only had half a load of colors, so I threw some of your stuff in, hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah. Thanks for that.”

She stepped into his room and leaned down to put the stack of jeans and a couple of shirts on the foot of his bed. He looked away when he realized she was bent just far enough forward that he could see down the neck of her tank top.

“Rose said everyone’s doing something called ‘mudding’ later and asked if we wanted to come.”

He snorted at her adorably scrunched face. “No, I don’t think so…wait, no, on second thought, it would be worth it just to see you find out first-hand what that is.”

“You could just tell me, you know.”

He shook his head. “Nope. This is one you just need to experience.” She shrugged and turned to leave the room. “Oh, and Rey?” She turned back and looked at him. “Wear old clothes and shoes. Really old. Things you should have already thrown away.”

She made a face. “Is this going to be like mucking stalls?”

“Not really, but it is messier. Also, more fun though.”

She started to leave again, scrolling on her phone. “Ah, Rey? Don’t Google it. There’s more than one definition and I don’t think you want to know the others. I didn’t…”

She stared at him for a moment before slipping her phone into her pocket.

_There’s my good girl._

She glanced back at him again and he nearly panicked, thinking he’d slipped and said it out loud.

“Any plans tomorrow?” she asked.

“No. Got all my errands done today. You?”

“No…just curious.”

She did leave that time, and he let her go, taking a moment to enjoy the view before returning to mentally chastising himself for enjoying it.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He glanced over at Rey, practically vibrating with excitement beside him in the passenger seat of his uncle’s old Jeep. She’d taken his advice, still wearing the tank top and cut offs she’d had on for cleaning and a pair of cheap, rubber flip flops on her feet. Up ahead, they could see Poe Dameron driving the old farm pickup in circles on one of the unused pastures, several staff in the back and already splattered in mud. A couple other people had braved pulling out the ATVs they used for surveying the fences or checking on livestock in the far pastures. He winced as Jessika Pava nearly flipped hers, shrieking in laughter. Two or three people had given up on motorized vehicles completely and were standing in the middle of the activity and just slinging handfuls of mud at one another.

Rey darted a devious look at him and hit a button on the radio, turning on the CD player installed about a decade prior when the old AM Radio had finally died completely. “I didn’t understand the reference in the first verse until now,” she said as a woman’s voice crackled out over the speakers.

**_Four wheels churnin' up a fresh green pasture  
Throwin' mud pies everywhere  
I'm beside you yellin', "Faster, faster"  
Wind whippin' through my tangled hair_ **

**_And you know, there's nothin' like it in the world  
When we're out there underneath the sun and I'm a dirty girl_ **

He winced as she kicked off her shoes and stood in the passenger seat, singing along and then practically screamed the phrase “Dirty Girl” and it resonated somewhere in his soul…and pants…

Thanks largely to Rey’s urging, they were both quickly spattered head to toe in dark, rich mud and he gave in to her pleas to park the Jeep and let her get out, joining the mud fight in the middle of the ring of vehicles. Ben leaned against the Jeep, not intending to get any more involved than he already had. He hadn’t exactly enjoyed this when he was a kid.

Rey didn’t give him much choice though, when he refused her initial pleas to join them, insisting he was “too old for that now,” she’d argued he was the same age as Poe (who was currently on his back making mud angels with Finn and Kaydel). He still refused, stepping away from the Jeep with the intention of moving farther away. Unfortunately for Ben, that gave Rey the opening she needed and she ran at him, managing to tackle him to the ground and then running a muddy hand down the side of his face and neck as she cackled with glee.

He stared at her in shock for a split second before rolling, pinning her in the mud. “Oh, do you think that was funny, little girl?” He’d found out accidentally one day when they tried to go through a doorway at the same time that her sides were extremely ticklish and he used that knowledge to his advantage, fingers dancing along her ribs as she shrieked and smeared mud down the front of his t-shirt in retaliation before she squirmed out of his hold.

He sat up in the mud, trying to catch his breath, and was suddenly tackled again, pinned down as Rose, Kaydel, and Rey smashed handfuls of mud in his hair and down the inside of his shirt.

It was disgusting, and probably the most fun he’d had in years, if not ever.

Rose was the first to decide it was time to cool down and clean off the worst of the mud by splashing in the creek that fed into the pond. It wasn’t very wide, nor was it deep, but the water was cool, if already muddy.

Once everyone had decided they’d had enough (mostly because the sun had set, and the mosquitoes were out in full force) the entire group wandered to the barn and helped hose down the vehicles—and each other, as the muddy creek water had washed away some of the mud but not the worst of it. They all knew better than to let that much mud muck up the old indoor plumbing.

Someone suggested heading into town after dinner Monday night for drinks and dancing at the one bar in the area. Most of the group agreed quickly, as the farm was usually closed to the public Monday and Tuesday and there were no private tour groups scheduled as there had been that morning. Ben was hesitant—he’d already done more socializing in a single day than he was usually comfortable with for a week—but Rey jumped at the chance and then turned pleading eyes at him.

_Not fair. She knew he couldn’t resist that face._

“Fine,” he said. “But don’t expect me to have fun.”

She squealed and hugged him, insisting he had to dance with her at least once.

Okay, maybe he’d have a _little_ fun.

Grudgingly.

He shook his head as she ran back over to Rose and Kaydel, both of whom shot him surprised looks over her shoulder as she gleefully announced, “I told you he’d say yes!” Ben shifted uncomfortably as Kaydel narrowed her eyes in thought and then shot Rose a look Ben wasn’t sure he wanted to decipher.


	2. I know it's a rare thing now to find, But I just don't want any other kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Already got those crickets singin'  
>  Man you better go on and kiss her, moonlight spotlight  
> Ain't a chance in the world I'll miss it  
> _**  
>    
> The gang has a fun night out at Snap Wexley's bar...at least until someone lets Rey drink tequila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics Quoted in this chapter:
> 
> Joe Nichols-Just Let Me Fall In Love with You (Story Title/Summary quote)  
> Aaron Tippin-The Call of the Wild  
> Tracy Byrd-Good Ol' Fashioned Love **also chapter title source**  
> Big & Rich-Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy  
> John Anderson-Straight Tequila Night  
> The Bellamy Brothers-If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body (Would You Hold It Against Me)
> 
> [Let Me Fall Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/41TudL5bXvsxtxUEePJCvR?si=1IYEZeL8Qm-uv7fm155LrQ)

Ben leaned on the bar and held up a hand, Snap handing over a beer almost immediately. He’d gone to school with Snap Wexley, the owner and bartender. Hell, he’d gone to school with most of the people in the room at some point. He tilted up the bottle for a drink and shifted position, turning to lean back against the polished wood and stare at the dance floor.

_Line dancing._

He shook his head. Someone had left out that little detail, and the surprise and excitement on Rey’s face had been enough to make even him smile (a fact not unnoticed by Rose and Kaydel as they dragged Rey to the back row of dancers).

**_Yeah, she drives me crazy, but it suits me fine  
She's hard to handle, so I hold on tight  
And Lord knows I got my hands full tonight_ **

He hadn’t heard this song in years, but he had a feeling he would be hearing it often in the coming weeks, if Rey’s grin and head bobbing were any indication. Rose and Kaydel had put Rey between them and his adorable roommate was studying them carefully, copying their movements and occasionally looking over her shoulder, scanning the room until she spotted him and beamed.

**_She hears the call of the wild every once in a while  
She lets down her hair, she's gotta get somewhere   
She can turn it loose and howl_ **

Several of the dancers let out a whoop and a few actually threw back their heads and howled (including Rose, Kaydel, and Rey).

Rey practically ran to his side as the crowd broke up into smaller groups, taking the nearly full beer from his hand with a cheeky grin as she turned it up. He watched her throat work as she swallowed the liquid and he couldn’t even be mad about it. Snap tapped him on the shoulder holding another bottle with his head tilted in question. Ben just shook his head. No, best not.

Rey turned that megawatt smile on the bartender. “He’ll have water so he can drive me home,” she said, claiming the beer for herself before turning back to Ben. “ _I,_ however, intend to get right pissed.” She turned up the bottle, draining half before she made a face.

“You could just order something you actually like, you know.”

Rey turned the bottle up again before placing it on the bar, already empty, and smacking her lips. “Right then,” she said, squaring her shoulders and staring up at Ben for a moment. “I want my dance!” She grabbed his hand, dragging him in the general direction of the dance floor.

The song playing stopped abruptly in the middle of the chorus and Ben turned. Kaydel stood at the bar in front of Snap, who had a small remote in his hand. Ben glared at them as a slow love song came over the speakers.

Kaydel grinned and waved and he realized Rose was standing there as well, both hands over her mouth and shaking as she giggled.

Ben gave them the finger and an eye-roll as he focused his attention back on Rey. She seemed unsure at the much slower pace of the ballad.

“Do you want to wait for another fast one?”

“No! No, it’s just…” she trailed off as she bit her lip and stared up at him. “I mean, unless you want to wait. I just haven’t ever done _this_ before.” She shrugged her shoulders, gesturing helplessly at the swaying couples around them.

“Ah. You need a teacher.” He held out his hands. “Come on, we can do this.”

She took a hesitant step, placing one hand in his and swallowing hard when his other hand settled at her waist.

“I know you had Rose and Kaydel showing you the two step this morning.”

She made a face, seemingly unaware she was swaying gently in time with the music, the hand not loosely clasped in his sliding over his shoulder and coming to rest on his chest. “That was different. A little faster and…”

“So you slow it down. Most of the partner dances here are just a modified waltz or fox trot.”

Rey lifted her head, eyes wide as she blinked up at him in surprise, letting out a little gasp as he flexed his hands and moved, guiding her into a simple box step. She stumbled and stepped on his toes, trying to pull away and mumbling about not being any good.

Ben tightened his hold, not enough to hurt or even to hold her in place. Just a flexing of hands and arms because he _really_ didn’t want her to move away from him. “Do you trust me, Rey?”

“Of course.”

“Close your eyes.”

“But—”

“Rey.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes then did as he asked.

“Good girl,” he said softly. “Now just let me move you where I want you.” The air conditioner must have kicked on at that moment because she shivered before huddling in closer to him, leaning her head against his chest.

He didn’t do anything fancy, just used light changes in the pressure of his hands to guide her torso, sliding his legs and feet against hers if she stumbled. She was very responsive, turning at the brush of his fingers over her back, feet lifting with the movement of his legs.

He didn’t realize he was humming along with the song until she looked up at him.

“You know this one?”

He blinked, eyes not really wanting to focus. “Yeah.” He licked his lips. “I was a kid when it came out but my dad…he used to dance with my mom in the kitchen anytime it came on the radio.”

He was probably imagining it, but he almost thought he could hear her breathing the words.

**_I don't want a new love  
They just don't last long enough  
I want a well-made out-of-style  
Good ol' fashioned love_ **

She stayed quiet for a moment, almost snuggling against him. “I like this one. And I guess if your parents liked it so much, that explains the CD in our living room.”

He nodded. “Uh, yeah. I…we used to stay in that house every summer and help out with the tours. Luke hadn’t really figured out how to do the whole living history tourist attraction thing yet so he needed all the help he could get.”

They made it into a corner of the dance floor, and he wasn’t so much leading her as just holding her and swaying along as her upper body moved to the music.

The song faded out, replaced by a more up-tempo beat. Rey jerked, as if suddenly jarred awake from a pleasant dream. He let her go (reluctantly, but he did let her go).

“Well, thank you, for the dance,” she said, backing away a few steps before awkwardly turning and walking quickly across the room.

Running away, really. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, sure he’d crossed some line.

He glanced around, spotting Poe and Finn at a high table. Jessika was just vacating one of the stools and he crossed the room in long strides, claiming it for himself.

Rey had made her way back to the bar, squeezing in between Rose and Kaydel who were laughing with some locals closer to them in age than Ben was.

It looked like one of them was buying a round and Ben shook his head at himself, glaring down at the table as Poe and Finn excised themselves to join the next round of line dancing.

Kaydel wandered over, plopping a ginger ale in front of him. He couldn’t help a smile, surprised she remembered his preference for that over cola.

“So, how’s Mitaka this week?” he asked, sipping at the glass.

Kaydel smiled in a way that had Ben torn between uncomfortable and jealous as she absently toyed with the object on a chain around her neck. She _actually_ still wore her fiancé’s class ring on a chain around her neck…

“He’s good. Stressing over wedding planning.” Ben laughed. “He just landed a big account and he keeps insisting he wants to use the bonus to buy my ring.”

“Why do you sound angry about that?”

She shrugged and looked at him. “I’m not, I mean not really. Just…I don’t need anything fancy and he’s worked so hard. I guess I feel like if he wants to spend it instead of saving it, then he should spend it on something he wants.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure that’s what he’s trying to do.”

She opened her mouth to argue and paused, groaning and leaning her head on his arm. “I think you might be right.” She giggled and he took a moment to really look at her before shaking his head with a smile.

“And I think _you_ might be drunk.”

She shrugged and grinned at him. Not yet but I’m working on it. Shots helped with that.”

“When did you do shots?”

She waved absently towards the bar, where Jess had taken her place near Rose and Rey with the locals. “Minute ago. They bought us a round. Be rude not to drink it. ‘Sides, I happen to _like_ tequila.”

He knew the evening was about to get ugly as soon as he heard the whoops and the group of local men shouting along with the Big & Rich song blaring over the speakers.

**_Everybody says  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy_ **

He heard Rey’s voice then, over the music and crowd noise. “Bloody wanker! Don’t know who you think you are!”

_Uh oh._

“Kaydel? Has Rey been drinking tequila?”

“Yup. She can really put it away, too.” She said something else, but he didn’t hear, already halfway to the bar, a stream of muttered expletives trailing behind him.

**_Don't ask her on a straight tequila night_ **

Rey shoved the man standing in front of her, and he stumbled before regaining his balance and looming over her. He wasn’t really that much taller than Rey but he was broad, and Rey was weaving about as she cursed at him.

**_She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight_ **

“All the bloody same. Think you can jus’ take whatever you want!” The man put a hand on her arm and she jerked away, her own hands curling into fists.

**_Blames her broken heart on every man in sight_ **

Ben reached her just as she swung, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her back. “Nope! Not letting you do that!”

“Solo! Lemme go! Gonna kick this prick’s arse!”

“That’s what I’m trying to prevent.” He wasn’t prepared when she spun on him, but she stumbled and her drunken swing went wide, missing him completely. “Yeah, no, forget it. I didn’t bring bail money,” he said, grabbing Rey and tossing her over his shoulder as she squirmed and kicked, cursing at him and threatening to bite him. His response was to bounce her roughly once, hoping it wouldn’t result in her throwing up down his back, as he carried her out the door. She stilled, continuing to mutter swears but she stopped trying to fight him.

**_On a straight tequila night_ **

Rey slumped on the passenger side, arms crossed and a stubborn, angry set to her mouth as Ben started the old pick up and backed out of the parking space. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to Kaydel?” That was genuinely confusing.

“Uh, no? Why would I?”

“The two of you certainly seemed to be having a right cracking time with me out of the way.”

“We were talking about her fiancé. He’s a couple years younger than me but we had some classes together, and we worked together at First Order Finance before he wised up and got out of that hellhole.”

“I…oh.”

She’d almost sounded jealous, but Ben was sure that was just him projecting. He just _wanted_ Rey to be jealous he was talking and laughing with another woman.

She sighed and squirmed in her seat, reaching out to flip on the radio.

**_If I said you have a beautiful body  
Would you hold it against me_ **

Rey snorted. “Ridiculous but even that would have been a better attempt at a pick up line,” she muttered.

**_If I swore you were an angel,  
Would you treat me like the devil tonight_ **

“Well, there is something to be said for the classics,” Ben said, hitting the turn signal and slowing for the left onto the long gravel drive to the farm. “That’s basically all this song is, a guy trying out pick up lines.”

**_If I was dying of thirst  
Would your flowing love come quench me_ **

“That one is…not terrible.” She got quiet, her breathing slowing as her eyes fell shut.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep on me now. We’re almost there.”

Too late.

**_If I said you have a beautiful body  
Would you hold it against me_ **

As he put the truck in park and the engine noise and low music faded, Ben could almost imagine he heard her whisper, “I would.”

He climbed out and opened the front door before he returned and walked around to the passenger side with a groan. He shouldn’t do this, but…

He ran a hand over his face and opened the door, gently unbuckling Rey’s seat belt. He paused, looking at her in the moonlight for a moment. “Rey? Come on, wake up, we’re home.”

She made a little humming sound and slumped over, head coming to rest on his shoulder. It took some work, but he managed to lift her from the truck, thankful it was a high enough vehicle that leverage wasn’t an issue. He put her on her bed and pulled her boots off, pausing a moment to brush a strand of hair out of her face before he covered her with a quilt and turned out the light, softly closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ben...Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben...so clueless...


	3. Naughty, let's get naughty girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _Your skin won’t stop feeling my fingers  
>  I wanna wade in where the water’s deeper  
> Nothin' to lose  
> Just let me fall in love with you_   
>  **
> 
> Rey nurses a hangover, she and Ben talk, and they have an _eventful_ day at work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As tends to happen with my final chapters and _attempts_ at smut, this ran long and I'm not really happy with it, but such is life...
> 
> Anyway, music for this chapter:  
> Just Let Me Fall In Love With You-Joe Nichols (Summary and final quotes, story title)  
> Mine All Mine-SheDaisy  
> How Was I to Know-John Michael Montgomery  
> Ride-Chase Rice, featuring Macy Malloy (chapter title as well)  
> Slow Hand-Conway Twitty  
> Tell Me How You Like It-Florida Georgia Line
> 
> [Let Me Fall Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/41TudL5bXvsxtxUEePJCvR?si=1IYEZeL8Qm-uv7fm155LrQ)

Ben had to put his phone on silent to get any sleep. Kaydel was drunk texting him.

K: OMG tlk 2 REYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

K: BEN SOLO U TELL REY YOU LV HER

K: knw you WaNa see her NEKKID

He didn’t reply.

He also didn’t respond to the sixteen lines of peach, eggplant, and water droplet emojis from Rose.

He woke to a series of increasingly incoherent texts and a voicemail from the two of them, shrieking with laughter, insisting they had to call him because he’s an old man, and some more nonsense about him never talking to Rey.

They talked all the time.

Every day.

About everyth—okay, not everything, but lots of things.

He heard a groan and the creak of Rey’s bedframe when she woke, and he could picture her sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. The rattle of a pill bottle and the thump of glass against the nightstand told him she’d found the water and ibuprofen he left on her nightstand before going to bed for a very restless night of not-sleeping.

**_Sun kisses the windowsill  
And I am still on my second cup of pity me_ **

He was surprised to hear the music start up after she stumbled into the bathroom. Maybe she wasn’t as hungover as he’d expected. 

**_Yeah, it's been a long night chasing ghosts  
But at the most, it's been a rude awakening  
That all too late I finally see (I finally see), I see  
That it's_ **

He heard the water come on, the low cursing as she dropped something—probably her shampoo, with an echoing thump and a…was that a sniffle?

Was she crying in the shower?

**_My loss, my lonely  
My mistake, mine only_ **

The volume increased.

She must be.

He felt like someone was kicking him. She was hurting and he couldn’t help needing to fix it. But he couldn’t. It wasn’t his place, his _right_.

**_Mine all, mine all, mine (mine)  
And it's my bad, my broken  
All my should haves left unspoken  
Mine all, mine all, mine_ **

The volume lowered just a bit after the water shut off. Ben waited there at the kitchen table, staring blankly at his now-cold coffee. Absently, he heard her shuffling about in her room, drawers opening and closing and hangers rattling in the closet as she dressed for breakfast and pulled out her costume—er, _period typical clothing_ —so yeah, costume, for the day.

She seemed to be moving more slowly than usual, but then she had to be at least a little hungover, even if it hadn’t turned out to be as bad as Ben had expected.

Finally, though, finally her door opened, and she stepped out, crossing the hall and then entering the small kitchen. She made straight for the coffee, adding what Ben always insisted was an obscene amount of cream and sugar (they were out of the flavored non-dairy stuff she liked, he wished he had known that when he did the shopping a couple days ago).

She sat down across from him, eyes darting around the room, looking at everything except Ben.

He groaned. “Rey, I—”

“Ben—”

He motioned for her to go ahead and she hesitated, taking a long sip of her coffee. She stared down at the mug as she spoke, as if unable to look at him.

Oh no.

This was it then.

She was going to tell him he was being inappropriate, that he’d pushed her too far the previous night.

“Ben, I owe you an apology.”

“Huh? No! If anything, I’m the one who should apologize.”

She looked up at him then, and there were tears in her eyes, threatening to fall as her lower lip trembled. She gasped and swiped angrily at her eyes. “Please Ben, please just let me say this.” She was begging, and it broke him.

“Ben, I’m sorry, if I’ve made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean for this, any of this, to happen, but I can’t help my feelings.”

_WHAT?_

“I just…you’re so…you,” she gestured helplessly, “and I know, I KNOW you aren’t interested in me that way, and you’ve been so kind, with the keeping me company here when you could have had your own space and family time with your uncle, and you’ve made sure to include me, and I just…I apologize for the way I’ve behaved.”

“Rey, what…what are you saying? I don’t understand.”

He didn’t. He didn’t understand, but he was starting to _hope_.

She made a pained face. “Oh my God! You didn’t know and I’ve just opened my big mouth and made it all worse and…”

“Rey, stop. You need to breathe.” He reached out, covering her hand with his own as she closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath before nodding and giving him a wobbly smile.

“Thanks.” She bit her lip, looking down at the table as she slowly pulled her hand away.

“You’re welcome. Now can you start again, and maybe tell me what exactly you think you need to apologize for, and why you think you’ve made me uncomfortable?”

He could do this. Sit here calmly, let her talk. She probably wasn’t saying what he had thought she might be saying.

“Well…I suppose, first off, for the way I dress here around the house. I just, well it’s only the two of us and we’re both single and I thought maybe it would…no…I…” she shook her head, still staring at the table.

Another slow, even breath.

She glanced up, nervously licked her lips. “Ben, I…I like you, a lot, and you were so kind but you didn’t seem the type to make the first move, so I did the whole, you know, only wear a towel after my shower thing, and my cleaning clothes, and then the music, the suggestive lyrics.”

He froze, hands curling into fists as if the action would hold him in place.

“At first, I thought you were trying to tell me something, with the songs you sent me. I, maybe, purposely learned and sang along with the ones I did because I was trying to drop the hint that I was interested too.”

He couldn’t breathe. No air. He might be dying.

She stared intently into her coffee cup, words picking up speed.

“But I realize now, it was just good music you thought I might like and then last night at the bar, with the dancing…Rose and Kaydel said you hate dancing but you did it, for me, because I forced you. And then you were laughing with Kay and I was a bit jealous and I realized…Oh, Ben, I’m so sorry, I realized that you were either completely oblivious because you don’t see me that way or ignoring it because you’re just that kind.”

He snorted at that.

Oh, good, that meant he could breathe again.

He stared at her, distantly realizing his mouth was hanging open in shock.

She still wasn’t looking at him.

“And, well, that’s all really, just that I apologize, and I won’t do those things anymore. I hope we can still be friends, though I understand if that’s not possible.”

And then she was gone, had fled to her bedroom and slammed the door in her haste.

He followed her, of course he did, because how could he NOT follow her. She ignored his knocking (or maybe just couldn’t hear it over the sound of her own sobs). He tried the door, but she’d actually locked it. Technically he could force it open, it wouldn’t be that hard. Just a good push would spring the lock without even breaking it.

But he didn’t. _Wouldn’t._

He thought back over what she’d said and pulled out his phone, searching frantically for what he wanted.

“Rey? Come on, Rey, please don’t cry.” He copied the link, pasted it into a message. “Look, you had your turn to talk and I want mine. I think I deserve that, we both do.” He hit send, heard the chirp of her phone as the message was received. “Click the link, Rey.”

Ben turned around and sat in the floor, back against the wall next to her door.

“Come on, Rey, be a good girl for me and press play.” He heard her gasp, and a moment later the opening notes started.

**_Well I hoped and I prayed, I loved you from afar_ **

He’d been an idiot. It had all been right there in front of him. Hell, last night she’d fucking trembled in his arms and he’d thought she was just cold.

**_I cried, and I dreamed, wished on every star_ **

The bed creaked again, and he heard a thump as her feet hit the floor.

**_But nothin' I'd do got me closer to you_ **

She fumbled with the lock, what sounded like at least three tries before the door opened.

**_So I locked all my feelings inside_ **

“Come here, pretty girl,” he said from his spot on the floor as she blinked down at him in confusion. He held out his arms and she folded herself into his lap, into his arms. She opened her mouth and he pressed a finger over her lips. “My turn to talk now. That’s only fair, right?”

She nodded, wide eyes focused on him like she was staring into his soul.

“God, Rey, I’m crazy about you, but I…well you’re so much younger and you’re beautiful and I never would have believed you could EVER feel anything for me more than friendship. Hell, even that seemed like a blessing.” She made a sound of disbelief but didn’t speak.

“I guess, maybe I _was_ trying to tell you something with the music I suggested, but I didn’t even realize it at the time. I also think you give me too much credit. I’m not a nice man, Rey.” She narrowed her eyes at him but stayed quiet. “I’m really not, or I haven’t been for a long time. Pretty sure I forgot how. And then you come bouncing into my life and it’s like I’ve been underground for years and suddenly I see the fucking sun.” She blinked at him, lips curling into a smile of wonder.

Whatever else he’d been about to say was forgotten as she leaned forward and kissed him.

She tasted like sweet, slightly coffee flavored milk, or coffee ice cream. It occurred to him that she might be on to something with the sugar and cream…or maybe it was just that it was _Rey_.

Actually, that was probably it.

She squirmed in his lap, whimpering and drawing a groan from him when her center brushed over him. She rolled her hips and his head hit the wall with a thump. “Ow.” She giggled and put a hand behind his head before doing it again.

“Take me to bed, Ben. I think we’ve both waited long enough.”

He groaned again. “There’s no time. Even if we skip breakfast completely, we have less than an hour before the first tour group.”

She kissed him again, then slid her nose and lips over his cheek to his ear. “We can be quick,” she whispered, nipping his earlobe and making a squeaking noise when his hips bucked, pressing up against her.

“While that may be true, we still don’t have time,” he said, sounding pained. She whined as he grabbed her hips and put a tiny bit of space between them. “After work,” he said, kissing her again and setting her gently on the floor before slowly making his way to his feet and then reaching down to help her up. “The wait will be worth it.”

Rey slipped her arms around his neck, rising up as far as she could on her toes. “Oh, _please_ , Ben, please don’t make me wait.” She leaned in, lips brushing his throat and the side of his neck as she whispered, “I’ll be so good for you, I promise.” Her hand slid down his chest, trailing over his stomach and then she was holding him, rubbing him through the heavy denim of the jeans he’d thrown on after his shower.

He groaned, body and mind at war.

The chiming of both their cell phones with a message from Luke ended their _discussion._ The first tour group was going to be fifteen minutes late, and Kaydel was taking a sick day, so Rey would be covering the homestead posting rather than tour support (a fancy term for the runner who kept everyone moving more or less on schedule and took water to the re-enactors).

She would be working with _Ben._ Demonstrating household skills.

Scrubbing laundry.

_Churning Butter._

He wanted to whimper. Then Rey sank to her knees in front of him and he _did._

“Rey? What are you—oh fuck!”

She made a happy little humming sound as she stroked him through his jeans again before making quick work of the button and zipper. She hummed again, an actual melody and he thought he recognized the tune.

**_I'm gon' make you feel that loving, getting weak all in your knees_ **

“We have an extra fifteen minutes,” she said, pulling him out and then making a sound best described as a purr. “Well, hello there,” she whispered, and he could feel her breath. She glanced back up at him, making sure he was watching as she flicked her tongue over the head of his cock.

**_Kiss your body from the tip top all the way down to your feet_ **

“You certainly can’t go about your _chores_ like this in front of a bunch of church ladies or school children,” she said calmly, wrapping her hand around the base as well as she could and giving him a squeeze. “Now let me show you how good I can be,” she whispered, opening her mouth and guiding him in with her hand. His hips bucked and one hand rested on the back of her head, her head bobbing and hand sliding in time.

It was, well, embarrassing how quickly he came, spurting in her mouth with a groan as his knees buckled. Rey just swallowed, licked her lips, and smiled up at him. “There, that’s better.”

He grabbed her upper arms as she stood, pulling her in and _taking_ her mouth in a kiss that he knew would leave her lips even more swollen, possibly bruised. “God, I think I love you,” he muttered against her lips and she stiffened against him.

“Ah, fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“But did you mean it?”

His eyes flicked away nervously. “I…Yeah. Yes, I did.”

And there it was, that smile like sunshine. “Good, because I think I might love you too.” She kissed him again before pulling out of his arms and giving him a shove in the general direction of his bedroom door. “Go get dressed, farmer Ben. We have work to do.”

****

He’d been right.

She was trying to kill him with the butter churn.

She had to be, because he’d never been more turned on by a dairy product in his life.

Though technically, it wasn’t the actual butter. Just the churn. Specifically, the handle. And the way she was _gripping_ said handle.

Did Kaydel do it that way? He didn’t think so. Surely, he would have noticed.

Although there were no giggles from the pre-teen summer school tour group there for the current demonstration so it couldn’t possibly be inappropriate, or the group fifteen or so twelve-year-old kids would have been commenting and snickering.

So no, Ben Solo was just a sick pervert. He shifted in his seat, thankful for once that it was basket weaving day, using the half-finished basket to camouflage the _situation_ in his pants.

Once the group left, Rey caught his eye, shooting him a naughty grin as she stroked the end of the churn handle. He nearly launched himself from the small wooden stool and across the tiny yard as she shrieked and ducked into the replica of the original homestead cabin.

She was practically glowing in the late afternoon light filtering through the small window. “Thought you were a good girl,” he rumbled, looking down at her where he had her pinned against the door.

“Well, now, I can’t possibly be good _all_ the time.”

“Was it intentional? All day long with the butter churn and the broom and even the damn chicken feed? Did you know what you were doing to me, Rey?”

She bit her lip and nodded. Ben didn’t know what to say, but he definitely wanted to kiss her, so he did that instead. “ _Ben,_ ” she whined, drawing his name out as he straightened.

He stroked her cheek with the back of one hand. “So beautiful.”

“Impossible. I’m all sweaty and disgusting.”

“Sweaty, yes. Disgusting? Now _that_ is impossible.” He tugged at the long skirt and embroidered petticoat, lifting the heavy fabric slowly.

“Ben? What are you doing?”

“Now, Rey, you’re a smart girl. Surely you can figure that out.” The fabric was just above her knees and she gasped as his knuckles grazed her thigh. He clucked his tongue. “You’re missing some layers, Rey.” She sucked in another breath as his hand shifted higher.

**_You want a man with a slow hand_ **

“Too hot,” she mumbled. “Please, oh _please._ ”

**_You want a lover with an easy touch_ **

He leaned in close, lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Turn around and lean on the table. You have to keep watch. The door doesn’t lock. Don’t want to get caught if someone circles back with questions.” She whimpered and clutched at the narrow wooden surface, closing her eyes for a moment as she swallowed, before she nodded and angled her head to be able to see out the wavery glass.

**_You want somebody who will spend some time_ **

Ben lifted her skirts to the waist and groaned. She hadn’t just left out the multiple layers of Victorian era underwear, she’d left out _any_ underwear other than the petticoat. He ran a hand from her waist over one cheek and down her thigh to the back of her knee before moving to the other leg and following the reverse path.

**_Not come and go in a heated rush baby, believe me I understand_ **

Part of him couldn’t believe what he was doing. It had been the last tour of the day, but there was always a very real possibility someone would double back with questions, or one of their coworkers might wander by for some reason. He glanced down and realized just how filthy his hands were, uttering a curse. If she’d had _something_ on, he could have gone with his original plan of teasing her just to the brink before they closed up for the day and headed for the cabin, dinner be damned.

**_When it comes to love, you want a slow hand_ **

“Ben?”

He leaned forward, pressing as much of himself against her as he could. “Don’t move. I need to wash up before I get dirty again.” Rey made a sound of confusion, but she didn’t move, and he kissed the back of her neck before pulling away with a whispered, “That’s my good girl.” She shuddered and he had the feeling she might have fallen without the table to support her.

There was a bucket of clean water and a fresh bar of soap (made every Thursday and available in the gift shop). He washed his hands and splashed his face and neck before returning to Rey. He took a moment to just look at her, waiting not so patiently for him to come back to her.

He placed on hand on her lower back and paused. “Rey, if you don’t want this, tell me. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“Ben, _PLEASE_ just fucking touch me before I lose the plot.” She raised up on her toes, wiggling her ass at him and then shifting her feet apart, spreading her legs.

She was positively _soaked_. He could see it there, glistening on her thighs. “Poor girl,” he whispered. “Completely neglected.” He stood behind her, both hands lightly squeezing her ass before sliding one hand down and over, hand gliding over her skin. He traced her lightly with one finger, trailing her slick wetness from her opening and up and over her clit and she nearly screamed. He couldn’t help his own smile when he heard it, but they really didn’t want to be caught. That would just ruin his plans for the rest of the evening.

“Sh, you have to be quiet. Can you do that for me, Rey?”

She was panting for breath, hips shifting as she chased his hand, trying for more friction. “I…I don’t know.” She paused, glancing back at him over her shoulder. “You could…could you maybe help?”

Ben raised his left hand, right still busy between her legs. Rey grabbed his wrist and dragged his hand up and around, pressing his palm firmly over her mouth before returning her own hands to the edge of the table.

He pressed one finger inside her, left hand muffling her cries as he bit his lip to hold back a groan of his own. “So tight, so wet, so perfect,” he muttered against her shoulder, pulling back slowly before sliding in again. Rey wasn’t having any of the slow pace he tried to set, shoving her hips back at him and trying to press his finger in deeper.

She tapped at his left hand with her own and he released the hold on her mouth. “Another, give me another finger, fill me up and stretch me out, Ben. Get me ready for your cock.” He bit lightly at the back of her neck and did as she asked. Rey grabbed his left hand and slapped it back over her mouth barely in time to muffle another moan.

She was _loud._

The intention had been to tease, but Ben really, desperately needed to feel her come and based on the way she was squirming against him and practically biting his hand to keep herself quiet, Rey was pretty desperate herself.

“I need both hands,” he said. “Can you keep yourself quiet.” She nodded frantically and he had to choke back a laugh. As soon as his hand left her mouth, Rey leaned forward and buried her face in the bend of her right arm.

No way she could see out the window like that. They’d just have to hope their luck held out and no one showed up right at closing time.

His left hand came to rest on Rey’s left hip a moment before sliding around, fingers finding her clit and making slow, firm circles as he slipped a third finger inside her, both of them groaning at the sensation. Rey’s entire body tightened, taut as a bowstring, and then his left hand made one more circle as he flexed the fingers inside her. She shrieked into her arm as she clenched down around his fingers, knees buckling. He pressed against her, his body supporting her against the table as he lavished her with praise and peppered the side of her face and neck with kisses.

Once she caught her breath and seemed to be able to support herself on her (admittedly wobbly) legs Ben eased back a step, withdrawing his hand and wiping it off on the inside of her petticoat before lowering her skirts again.

Rey spun and hopped up on the table, fisting her hand in his off-white shirt, using that and the black suspenders holding up the high waisted pants to drag him forward. Her kiss was desperate, hungry as her hands scrabbled at the front of his pants. He grabbed them, gently tugging at her wrists. “Hey, slow down there. Let’s go home and do this right.”

**_Pretty girl you can ride it_ **

“No. Don’t want to wait,” she said, jerking her skirts back up and reaching for him again. “We can do slow and proper later. Right now, I just want you to give us what we _both_ want.” She got the pants open, shoving the suspenders down off his shoulders and then returning to tugging at the waistband.

**_We can all night it (we can all night it)_ **

He grabbed at her hands again. “Rey, there’s also the matter of a complete lack of protection here.”

She licked his lower lip. “Birth control and I am clean.” She reached into his pants. “Assuming you would have said something this morning if you weren’t. Ergo, your argument is invalid.” She paused, arching a brow at him. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s missing a layer.”

**_You don't have to hide it (you don't have to hide it)_ **

He cleared his throat. “Like you said, it’s hot.”

She grasped him loosely, pumping him in her hand a few times. “Come on, Farmer Ben, defile your wife on the table before someone comes by and you miss your chance.”

Something in him fluttered when she said that. He knew it was just the game they were playing, what with acting the roles of husband and wife all day for the tourists.

But he liked it.

Probably more than he should.

Definitely more than he should for only knowing her a couple of months.

**_Just tell me how_ **

He still had to start slow. Her hiss of breath when just the head of his cock pushed inside her made that clear.

Rey scooted forward on the table another fraction of an inch as he gazed down at where they were joined.

“I’m fine. Keep going, it’s okay. Just keep it slow to start.”

**_Tell me how you like it_ **

_Slow to start_ didn’t last long at all, but it did apparently last longer than Rey wanted, because she locked her legs around Ben’s waist and jerked him forward, both of them gasping as he was finally fully seated inside her.

“I won’t break, Ben,” she muttered against his lips, kissing him and biting at his bottom lip before she leaned back, bracing herself on her elbows.

The table rocked into the wall, legs creaking ominously as Ben pulled out and slammed back into her, the force of it aided by the pull of Rey’s legs around his waist.

“You won’t break but the table might.”

She shrugged. “Guess we’ll just have to fix it, then.”

He liked that. _We’ll._

His hips snapped, driving both Rey and the table back again. “Ugh. Fuck. Rey, I’m not going to last.”

“It’s OK, Ben,” she managed to get out, gasping between words as he pounded into her. “We’ve basically been—OH MY GOD—hands-free edging—OH YES, like that but HARDER—each other all day.”

She was ridiculous.

_Hands-free edging._

He snorted in spite of himself and shook his head, dropping the last bit of his self-restraint. His hands dug into her hips, and he jerked her forward until she was hanging off the table and he bent over her, ignoring the twinge in his back that said he might regret this later.

“Can you…need you to come. I want to feel it,” he managed to mutter. She arched her back as he hit a new angle with her hanging off the table. He was slightly awed as she trusted him to support her and released her hold on the edge of the table, reaching down to rub at her clit. It wouldn’t take much, he could tell she was close from the way her legs tightened around him.

She howled her second orgasm, both of them completely forgetting to muffle her cries, and the feel of her clenching around him was too much and Ben came with a groan, filling her up as he tried valiantly not to drop her or collapse to the floor himself.

They ended up on the floor anyway, when his knees gave out. Fortunately, neither of them was hurt and Rey found it hysterical.

“Solo, that’s twice today I’ve made you weak in the knees.”

“Nah, more than twice. You always make me go weak in the knees.”

She sighed at smiled up at him.

“Next time,” he muttered, “Next time we are doing this in a bed, and I am going to take my time with you.”

“Oh?”

“Yep.” He trailed a row of kisses along the base of her throat. “Gonna last longer than some fuckin’ teenager too,” he grumbled.

She giggled and he wasn’t sure if it was his words or if his facial hair was tickling her neck.

“Oh, you think that’s funny? I’ll have you know—”

Rey pressed a finger over his lips.

“I know. Today was…unusual for you.” She paused and gave him a naughty grin. “The walls are thin in the house, and sound carries.” He blinked at her, red creeping up his neck and face.

“You uh…you can hear me?”

She nodded and he made a pained sound, pressing his face against her still-clothed breasts. Sadly, she had _not_ foregone the corset under the dress, and he found it wasn’t exactly comfortable to rest his head there. Couldn’t possibly be comfortable for her. He should get her home so she could take it off.

Purely for _her_ comfort, of course.

Nothing at all to do with the fact that he still hadn’t gotten her completely naked.

_Yet._

He planned to, and if he had his way, he and Rey would each be taking sick days of their own tomorrow.

**_Don't blink, don't think, don't move  
Just let me fall in love with you_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hopefully the terrible songfic bug is out of my system now.


End file.
